


try to escape. - bts corpse party au.

by yaoiinamgi



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin (BTS) Being an Asshole, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiinamgi/pseuds/yaoiinamgi
Summary: "the cuts across his body,guts spilled everywhere,and there he lay,motionless and dead."





	try to escape. - bts corpse party au.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: if you dislike gore and murder, please stop reading. i am not promoting any of this, and all of it is completely fiction. THANK YOU!

"the festival is only a few days away and we haven't prepared our peformance," seokjin sighed, laying back and fixing his mic, preparing to sing again.  
"come to think of it," yoongi stood up, placing his pen down. his mind has been removed from song lyrics all day, and he could think of nothing, "i'm bored..."  
"guys, i found something," jimin muttered, picking up a white peice of paper shaped like a human... "it looks worthless, let's just rip it up."

the seven boys grabbed a peice of the paper, ripping it into bits..suddenly, a loud rumble was heard and everything and everything went dark."the festival is only a few days away and we haven't prepared our peformance," seokjin sighed, laying back and fixing his mic, preparing to sing again.  
"come to think of it," yoongi stood up, placing his pen down. his mind has been removed from song lyrics all day, and he could think of nothing, "i'm bored..."  
"guys, i found something," jimin muttered, picking up a white peice of paper shaped like a human... "it looks worthless, let's just rip it up."

the seven boys grabbed a peice of the paper, ripping it into bits..suddenly, a loud rumble was heard and everything and everything went dark.

yoongi pov.

he woke up, and stared round...confused...where was he? was he stuck in a library? he stood up, stepping over hoseok and then going round to open the door. locked. hoseok woke up, mumbling before stumbling up.

"where are we?"

"the school library."  
  
the two walked round and searched before hoseok noticed something shining in the dark..he picked it up, running over to the door and using it to unlock it...the door creaked open slowly to a pit of darkness. the two nodded at eachother before walking and looking round, yoongi's eyes seeing someone, a girl, crying in the hallway. he walked over, grabbing her shoulder, and trying to get her to look at him. hoseok ran over with a tape and the girl screamed.

"GET AWAY!" she stood up, grabbing yoongi by the neck and throwing him to a wall. she ran at him with a pair of scissors and yoongi grabbed her hand to stop her from stabbing him, and threw her to the floor, grabbing hoseok and running. 

"right, we just need to find where the tape goes," hoseok muttered, yoongi looked back and down at the the tape.

"i know where to put it." he headed to the auditorium, and taehyung and jimin were there, sitting infront of a audio player, and screams and begs for help coming from it. yoongi looked at them, pushing them out of the way, removing the tape and putting theirs in. it only said, "find all of them to escape this hell."

"oh you little shit, i'll make your ass pay big time for that," jimin groaned, shoving yoongi. yoongi shoved him back onto the floor and taehyung tried not to laugh, jimin grabbing yoongi and tilting his head, "if you want to fight, we'll fight."  
  
"oh don't start that, we all know how weak you really are."

taehyung sighed, "you two are always arguing, give it up already." 

but as taehyung said that, jimin punched yoongi while yoongi was grabbing jimin by the hair. yoongi let go, ready to kick jimin's ass, after all, everyone else had left, so there was no other option. but the auditorium door opening by itself stopped them. a boy around taehyung's height stepped in, and was just...staring at the wall.


End file.
